


Bring It

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Hot Tub, M/M, Touring, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Stylinson. First time sex in a hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

"Let’s go for a swim!"

Harry’s voice made Louis open his eyes and raise an eyebrow as he glanced over at Harry.

“Harry, it’s 1am. The pool is probably closed.” Louis said, turning over on his side, keeping his back to Harry. Harry frowned at Louis’ words and shifted over closer to Louis in the double bed they were sharing in their hotel room. 

They had been touring in the USA for weeks, and Harry was tired of just waking up in the morning, spending the day doing what they had to do before returning to the hotel and going back to bed. He needed to do something else for once, or he would end up going insane.

“Please, Boo Bear…” Harry pouted as he pressed up against Louis’ back and rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder. “If the pool is closed, we can go back to bed.”

Louis sighed. He had never been able to say no when Harry got like this, and when Harry’s gorgeous body was pressed up against Louis’ back, it became even harder for Louis to say no. Plus, the thought of seeing Harry wearing nothing but swimming trunks with water running down his skin was proving to be a way too tempting image to pass up on. Louis wasn’t going to let the opportunity to ogle his best friend who he had been crazy about since the moment he first laid eyes on him go by.

“Okay, fine. We’ll go see if it’s open.” Louis agreed, and he was rewarded with a happy squeal from Harry as he jumped out of bed and managed to change into his swim shorts before Louis had even had the time to follow him out of bed.

Harry pulled on a t-shirt as Louis put on his swim shorts and a t-shirt of his own. When he was ready, Harry grabbed Louis’ arm and dragged him along out of the room, down the hotel corridor and into the elevator. Grinning, Harry pressed the button to the top floor, where the pool and spa area was located.

When the elevator reached the top floor, Harry pulled Louis out and towards the double doors leading into the spa- and pool area.

“See? Open 24/7! Come on!” Harry said with a wide grin as he pushed the doors open and pulled Louis through them and into a dimly lit hallway. On one side of the corridor there were doors leading into different rooms for different spa treatments. On the other side were two doors leading into two different changing rooms; one for men and one for women.

As Harry pulled Louis straight through the men’s changing room, Louis noticed that the room was empty. And as Harry pulled him through the door leading to the pool, Louis saw that they were the only ones there.

“Wow.” Harry exclaimed as he looked around.

The room was huge with black tiles both on the floor and the walls there were five windows giving a great view of the city from the 18th floor if you just pulled the white, practically see-through curtains aside. The lights in the ceiling were dimmed down and violet, giving a very warm, romantic and beautiful glow to the room. The pool itself was lit up by light blue underwater lights and the water looked incredibly inviting. There was also a hot tub a few feet from the changing rooms, and there was another dimmed, violet light directly above it, making the bubbles look purple and impossibly more inviting.

“This is… Whoa…” Louis said, walking over to the edge of the pool, pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it to the tiled floor. Harry let his eyes roam across Louis’ back as he watched him take off his shirt, absentmindedly licking his lips as he watched the muscles in Louis’ back work under his skin.

Being in love with his best friend was something Harry had been since the moment they had first met, and whenever he got to see Louis shirtless, he had to use all of his willpower to not jump his bones.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts he really shouldn’t be having right now, Harry pulled his shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor and following Louis over to the edge of the pool.

“You think it’s cold?” Louis asked, turning his head and looking at Harry.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you put your hand in it and find out?” Harry suggested, watching with a pleased smirk on his face as Louis leaned down and did just that, sticking his hand down into the water.

Taking advantage of the situation, Harry leaned forward, put his hands on the back of Louis’ shoulders and pushed him out into the pool. He almost fell over laughing as he watched Louis reappear to the surface of the water, gasping in surprise.

“Oh, you are so dead!” Louis exclaimed, swimming over to the edge and grabbing a hold of Harry’s shorts, tugging hard and pulling the slightly younger man into the pool with him, deliberately pushing Harry’s head under the water in revenge.

When Louis moved his hand from Harry’s head, the slightly younger man reappeared out of the water, gasping for air and glaring at Louis. 

“You’re so going to pay for that!” Harry hissed, splashing water directly in Louis’ face.

Louis just grinned.

“Bring it.” He said, and Harry did.

Jumping on Louis’ back, Harry grabbed a hold of his hair and pushed his head under the water, grinning to himself. Louis, however, managed to struggle out of Harry’s hold and threw the younger man off his back and under the water. 

Turning around, Louis grabbed Harry in a headlock before he could react and pulled him along under the surface of the water. He let go when their heads went under and returned to the surface himself, watching with glee as Harry followed just seconds later. 

“You giving up, Styles?” Louis asked, his voice teasing as he grinned at Harry. 

Harry didn’t respond. Instead, he just grabbed a hold of Louis’ shoulders, pushed him back against the edge of the pool and let go of his shoulders, grabbing the edge of the pool with both hands on either side of Louis and trapping him between his own body and the edge of the pool. 

“I never give up.” Harry stated, his eyes meeting Louis’ and as they did, it was as if Harry lost all ability to utter a single word. As Louis gazed back into Harry’s eyes, he forgot how to use his mouth and he was left just staring at Harry, his heart suddenly pounding ten times faster in his chest.

Neither of them spoke, all though they both tried several times, but failed madly. So they just kept gazing into each other’s eyes, subconsciously leaning closer to each other’s faces.

Just before their lips touched, Harry whispered softly.

“What are we doing?”

Louis just closed his eyes as he responded with a whispered: “I don’t know.”

And then, their lips met in a soft kiss that sent shots of electricity that neither man had experienced ever before. 

Carefully Harry eased Louis’ lips open with his tongue, moaning as their tongues met for the first time. The kiss started out soft and careful, but quickly turned more frantic, demanding and passionate.

Harry’s hands gripped the pool edge so hard that that his knuckles turned white while Louis’ arms snaked around Harry’s waist, pressing their bodies together. They both groaned at the feel of their hardening erections rubbing together and Harry pressed even harder against Louis, forcing the slightly older man even firmer back against the wall of the pool behind him.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, pushing his crotch into Harry’s, drawing loud moans from both of them as Harry bucked his hips back against Louis, causing even more friction. 

They both groaned and Harry moved his hands from the edge of the pool and let them slide down Louis’ back, coming to a rest at his bum cheeks, where he squeezed roughly and pressed even harder against the other man, making Louis clench his eyes shut in pleasure, allowing his own hands to move down Harry’s back and rest on his bum, pulling him impossibly closer to himself.

Suddenly Harry pulled away from Louis’ lips, making Louis gasp in protest.

“Hot tub. Lose the shorts.” Harry stated simply, and Louis didn’t need to be convinced.

Unwrapping his legs from around Harry’s waist, Louis lifted himself up and out of the pool, giving Harry a very nice view to the tent his erection was making in his shorts. Letting out a soft, frustrated groan, Harry followed Louis out of the pool, letting his shorts drop to the tiled floor as he made his way over to the hot tub, letting out a soft moan as his throbbing erection was freed.

Louis bit his lip as he shrugged out of his shorts when he made it over to the hot tub, climbing up on the edge and sliding into it, sitting down on the underwater edge and planting his feet on the bottom of the hot tub. He watched with hungry eyes as Harry followed him over to the hot tub, letting his eyes roam down Harry’s body and stopping at his throbbing erection. 

Licking his lips, Louis let his eyes wander back up Harry’s body to his eyes, moaning at how dark and full of want they were.

“Like what you see?” Harry asked with a smirk as he got into the hot tub, standing on the bottom right in front of Harry, his erection throbbing proudly right before Louis’ eyes.

“I love what I see.” Louis said truthfully, watching as Harry’s smirk only widened at his words.

“Mmm… Good.” Harry replied before he took a step forward and straddled Louis’ lap, grabbing a hold of the edge of the hot tub and leaning down, crushing his lips against Louis’.

Moaning against Harry’s lips, Louis pushed his tongue into Harry’s mouth as his hands came up to rest on Harry’s hips, pulling him down hard against himself, making Harry gasp into Louis’ mouth as their erections rubbed together in the water.

Pushing down hard against Louis, Harry moved his hands from the edge of the hot tub and into Louis’ hair, gripping tightly at the strands as he sucked Louis’ tongue hard into his mouth. 

Surrendering his tongue to Harry, Louis moaned helplessly against his lips as he dug his fingers into the skin of Harry’s hips, pulling him down harder and more desperately against himself, the feel of their erections constantly rubbing against each other making Louis dizzy with want and desperate with need.

“Fuck, Harry… Let me fuck you… Please…” Louis begged against Harry’s lips, and Harry wouldn’t have been able to say no even if he had wanted to at the sound of Louis’ desperate begging.

“I’ve wanted to do this for ages…” Harry said as he pulled slightly away from Louis’ lips and reached down behind himself, taking a hold of Louis’ throbbing erection and positioning it against his own entrance, biting his own lip hard as he let go of Louis’ erection and slid all the way down onto the throbbing flesh, crying out in pleasure. 

“Oh, holy mother of God, yes!” Louis shouted as Harry slid down onto his erection, the intense tightness surrounding his throbbing cock making his head spin.

“Fucking hell, Harry, move!” Louis demanded, digging his fingers harder into Harry’s hips, almost crying with relief as Harry did as he was told and started to move up and down, tightening the hold he had in Louis’ hair to steady himself as he moved, once again crushing his lips against Louis’.

Harry moaned in pleasure against Louis’ lips as he moved up and down in a quick, almost rough pace, clenching tight around Louis’ erection every time he pushed down to increase the friction for Louis, drawing loud, desperate moans from him.

Louis thrust his hips upwards hard to meet each of Harry’s downright movements and his grip on Harry’s hips tightened as he helped him move up and down over him.

As Louis angled himself slightly differently inside of Harry, he found the spot that made Harry pull back from his lips, throw his head back and cry his name in pleasure at the same time as he clenched impossibly tight around Louis. 

“Oh God, Louis, right there! More!” Harry cried as he started to move even harder and faster over Louis, his hands pulling desperately at Louis’ hair as Louis continued to angle for that spot with each of his thrusts, hitting it dead-on with every single one, making Harry clenched almost painfully tight around him each and every time.

“Fuck, Louis, I can’t hold back… I’m gonna… Fuuuuuck!” Harry almost screamed as he came, clenching tighter than ever around Louis as he moved almost out of control over him.

Louis only felt the faint warmth of Harry’s cum against his stomach for a second before it completely disappeared in the water, but the mixture of Harry clenching so tight around him and the sight of his entire being losing control on pleasure was enough to push Louis over the edge as he cried Harry’s name, coming deep inside of the slightly younger man and thrusting up into him almost violently as he rode out his orgasm.

The feel of the water bubbling around them as they moved through their orgasms only added to the pleasure and both men were shivering violently in pleasure as they finally came to a stop, Louis leaning his head back against the edge of the hot tub while Harry let his head drop to rest on Louis’ shoulder. 

They let a long moment pass to regain their breaths before Harry lifted his head from Louis’ shoulder again. Louis raised his own head from the edge of the hot tub and looked up at Harry, biting his own lower lip gently.

“I, uhm… That was… Wow…” Harry managed to stutter out, not really knowing what to say or what to make of the situation. He had been crazy about Louis for ages and the fact that they had just had sex obviously meant that Louis at least felt something in return. But Harry didn’t know exactly what that was.

“Yeah…” Louis agreed as he continued to gaze up at Harry, still biting his lip. 

“Where does… This leave, you know, us?” Harry managed to stutter out again, feeling and probably sounding incredibly insecure. 

“I don’t know, Harry. Where do you want this to leave us?” Louis asked, moving one hand up from Harry’s hip under the water and into his curls, gently running his fingers through it. 

Harry sighed. Talking about his feelings really wasn’t something he was good at, and he was terrified of being rejected, which was why he had never said anything before.

“I…” Harry began, taking a deep breath, willing himself to continue. "I’ve been mad about you since the first time I met you, Louis. And I don’t want this to be just a one-time thing, but I just… I don’t know… Do you feel anything even remotely close to that for me, or was this just sex to you?” 

Louis didn’t let his gaze leave Harry’s for a second as he listened to him speak, letting his hand move from Harry’s hair and down to gently cup his cheek.

“What do you think?” Louis whispered, not giving Harry the chance to respond as he pulled Harry’s head down to his, kissing him passionately and Harry was sure he could _feel_ all of Louis’ emotions in the kiss.

When the pulled back for air, Harry rested his forehead against Louis, letting his eyes drift shut.

“I think you’re mine now…” He whispered, and all though he couldn’t see it, he could feel that Louis was smiling. 

“As if I haven’t been yours since day one...” Louis said, leaning in and pressing another soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

Smiling against Louis’ lips, Harry opened his eyes again, meeting Louis’ gaze.

“I love you.” He said, truthfully, and the smile Louis gave him made his heart skip a beat in his chest.

“I love you too, Hazza.” 

And the kiss Louis pressed to his lips made Harry absolutely certain that he meant every word.


End file.
